Have Happy ENDS
by LostProcess
Summary: Well, who doesn't like to sail the seas in capris?


Yo, it's Kingdom Hearts poetry. Like or not it ain't no Daughtry.

Anyway, here you go.

My first update in a while.

The situation: Riku's friends are all moving away from him. But don't worry, it isn't as sad as it sounds.

Riku's point of view if you didn't notice before.

Disclaimer: Tell me, do you really want to own something a big as Kingdom Hearts? Think of all the responsibility you'd carry on your shoulders...It's probably be very heavy. XD ( And I don't own the yes dance either. Actually, I don't own anything that I say in this. You'll understand

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXO

Where did you go?/ I'm all alone/

Maybe it was Cleveland/ Maybe New York/ All of you are leavin' / Just like Bjork/

To sail the seas in green capris/ To watch the mountains fly out of hand/ To give the beasts their nightly treats/ To never come back again/

Have I tried in vain?/ To turn on the refrigerator just like John McCain/ Am I out of luck/ Every road I take leads to night filled with fuck/ Fuck!/ I really have to go/ No more fucking for me please/ My knuckles are white as snow/ 'Cause they were tied to my knees/ Don't ask me why/

In VAIN!/ In VAIN!/ I struggle to pull these few strands out of my face/ Refrain!/ Refrain!/ Am I really going back to that place?/

To sail the seas in yellow capris/ To watch these sparrows lay their eggs/ To give the nipples their nightly ripples/ To cut off the dead man's legs/

.../ Let's do the fork in the garbage disposal/ Let's do the fork in the garbage disposal/ Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding/ Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding/ Oh no, I lost my contact.../ FOUND IT!!/ But I didn't find my friend/ The one that moved to Cleveland/ Where I visited for the weekend/ And I felt like I was dead/ Let's not do that again/ And I'll be here to the end/ Of this cheese roll

I'll just put on this blindfold and forget the rest/ If being alone makes you no one I'm one of the beeeeesssst/ With sword in hand/ And a reprimand/ I'll rape you 'cause I'm desperate for sex/ Da-dum-dum-dum/That's right I'm coming for you(Hah!)/ you had better be prepared 'Cause I'm mister Oogie Boogie/ And you ain't going nowhere/

Later that day

...Don't know if we're ever going to get him back/ He's all alone up there/ Locked away inside/ Never says a word/ Hope he hasn't died/ No/ I haven't died/ I just lost my pride/ 'Cause all my friends moved away to commit leftallalonewithnoonebutyourselftocomfortyourself-cide/ And that's not something one should hide/

Music change to the tune of 'Walking Disaster' by Sum 41

Hide from the dark in lonely streets/ Where the good and evil meets/ All curled up besides myself/ Do I really need your help?/ A walking crapmaster/ Why can't I crap faster/ It's indigestion/ Which rises the question( End Sum 41 tune)

What do you want to do?/ What do you think seems new?/ Unbutton your shirt and be a big flirt/ Or we'll choke you until you are blue/ And ready.../

To sail the seas in blue capris/ To cut the world off at its knees/ To smother your laughter at mother nature/ To prepare a different nomenclature/

Are you ready?/ Are you ready to go?/ Getting heavy/ This inanimate snow-/ Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder where it's so white as snow/ Privately divided-/ Son, in the army/ Privates don't let privates touch there privates/ You got that?/

So many questions that are off the topic/ My friends never moved away they just lived at Hot Topic/ I guess they deserve the right to sometimes frolic/ But if it goes farther than that this scene will be aquatic/ From all the tears/ Spilled over the years/ Washed away in yesterday/ But still seen by all your peers/ And all the other queers/ Including Britney Spears/

This gives me hope/ This gives me another chance to smoke dope/ I can barely cope/ Dealing with this thick rope/ That is wrapping itself around my neck/ Stealing my breath as if to check/ If I was still alive/ If I was still alive/ If I really did eat that chive/ If I can really do the hand jive/ I I can stick my hand in a beehive/ Without getting hurt/ Without getting hurt

Nope/ I'll leave that to Kurt/ Russell do you know him?/ No/ Well at least he lives in London/ I've heard terribly things about that place/ They're probably true/ Like what?/...Fine I'll tell you/ There's a whole in the world that's a big black pit/ And it's filled with people that are filled with shit/ And the vermin of the world inhabit it/ No, there ain't no place like London/ That's true/ It is?/ Yes/ Well...Piss/ Exactly what is in the hair gel there/ Is that from the same movie as the 'London' line/ Yes/ Then forget it/

I'm tired/ And all I really want to do/ Iiiisssssssss/

To sail the seas in red capris/ To slice off the head of anyone we meet/ To make this town a butcher town/ To eat the clerks next to the clowns/ To swim in blood/ To welcome the flood/ To never again return back to that man-eating club/ To get out of here/ To get out of here/ TO GET OUT OF HERE/ **TO GET OUT OF HERE!!**/

Or escape to my fiends/ Why did you leave/ What are the dividends/ We'll I don't know so I hope that you all have happy **ENDS!!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOX

Wow, I started scaring myself at the end there. It gets pretty intense doesn't it?

Anyway, please review, as I am tired, and need more Ideas to write about in the future.

-Bye


End file.
